10 Arimes Themed Drabbles
by InceptionErection
Summary: Just a whole bunch of CRACK. Literally. Take your mp3 player/iTunes on shuffle, take the first ten songs and write a drabble about each one in the time it takes the songs to play without overlapping, then post. HAVE FUN! Rated M to be safe XDD


**10 Arimes Themed Drabbles**

**1. Shake - Jesse McCartney**

Sure, he had thought she was too good for him. Hell, everyone thought she was too good for him. Then, she calls nearly every day. At first they'd talk, then he'd started taking her out. Then, they started cooking for each other at one another's flats. It would always end up, someone at someone's house, a tangled mess on their beds. It was easy to say, she was hooked. _The feeling's mutual. _He thinks to himself. He's not about to make her wait for something she wants. What can he say? He's got the best in town.

**2. Starstrukk - 3oh!3**

He'd taken her out a few (dozen) times. He just didn't think anything could work. She wanted something long, he wanted to be free. It's almost as if the fates had set them up just to knock them down. L-O-V-E was just another word he never learned how to pronounce, He'd always said to himself. Their nights together made no difference. It didn't make him want her for long-term. He just didn't know how to make love to something innocent without leaving his fingerprints out.

**3. Your Love is My Drug - Ke$ha**

"I need rehab or something." The architect muttered to herself, half awake. She made too many desperate calls to friends. It was too much. She was love-drugged...By a forger no less. She was getting restless. Her mother probably would never approve. She needs to keep her judgment in check. Just...The way he is. It's hard to find someone like him. _What? A cheater, liar, thief? Yeah right._ She thought sarcastically. She just got so high-feeling when he was with her. But she felt someone suffering withdrawal when he wasn't there. Let's face it here. His love, was her drug. And he was the excited dealer, and she, the excited recipient.

**4. Just a Dream - Nelly (How appropriate...)**

I was at the top of everything, the world, my life, everything. Now it was gone. I'd been seeing my little architect, for a while, surprisingly. I had messed it all up now, though. She'd probably run to precious Arthur and he'd come and try to kiss my arse. I'd just gone out one more time with friends and colleagues and gotten drunk. I had taken a waitress and kissed her mouth. Nothing else. But of course, my stupid ass 'friend' had to go and gloat about it to Ari, and she got pissed and left. All I see now is her. I could even hear her voice, smell her heavenly scent. I was actually thinking about our life in the future. What would happen. Now it was gone down the toilet, thanks to me.

"Eames." I heard her voice again.

"Leave me alone."

"Eames, wake up."

"I'm not asleep." I opened my eyes, and there was ym architect looking over me concerned. It was only just a dream.

**5. Evacuate the Dance floor - Cascada**

Ari doesn't know how she did it, but she had convinced Eames to take her to a little nightclub in Paris. She had no sooner gotten in the door than gone on dance floor. Eames soon found himself joining. It was like a bad high school dance. Infected by the music, the beat deadly, it was enticing. Everyone practically making babies right on the floor. Soon enough Ari caught up with the beat and was grinding her little hips for all she was worth. She was infected. It had gotten to her. Eames stood by her, watching this woman, bewildered. What had she done with Ari? Ari quickly put her hands on Eames' waist and guided his own hips with hers, and soon enough they were like everyone else. Letting loose, and letting the music take over. She needed an evacuation to get her to even leave the dance floor, he didn't know what hit him.

**6. Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too - Say Anything**

He was going to Hell. He knew it. He would probably be going there after Arthur got his hands on him. He'd been having a long distance relationship with the Architect between jobs, and recently things had taken a turn for the scandalous. She had told him he loved when he talked naughty. It was just an experiment for them both, he promised. But she had told him she touched herself while on the phone, and she imagined it was him. He had to stifle a laugh. Just hearing this normally so serious woman saying things like this was both arousing, and amusing. He didn't know what he wanted. He just knew he liked it. Like he said, He's going to Hell. And at the hands of Arthur more than likely.

**7. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs - Fall Out Boy**

It was just a one night stand. Just one. He'd left the morning after. But not really. He'd waited outside the door.

"Who does he think he is?" She had asked, speaking to no one in particular. That was it. She'd probably never speak to him again. _Thanks for the memories, love. _He'd thought while leaving the lobby. It was just a one night stand...Right?

But he'd wanted more. The little woman was addicting. He wasn't sure why. He'd only thought getting her back, and he had. He'd been a liner away from getting her into the mood. It had worked.

The morning after _she'd _left. _Thanks for the memories. Even though they weren't so great._ She'd thought. but he'd called her again and again. And it'd happen again and again. Oh well. What're you gonna do?

**8. Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien - Edith Piaf**

No, I regret nothing that came from this. I knew what I was walking into. All the good things Eames had done to me, all the bad things Eames had done to me, it was all the same. It didn't really matter. I didn't really matter to him. I knew it. And yet, I let myself be pulled into his room by my belt loops because I was feeling lusty that night.

I'd forget him, and everything with, in time. I would not let this consume me. I don't need anything from him anymore.

But then he'd called me. And I'd agreed to go out with him for real this time. And we'd start from the beginning again.

**9. Touchin' On My - 3oh!3**

"Where did you learn how to dance like that?" The forger asked. The Architect just smiled at him. He really should have left a while ago. But, he'd been with her for the past few weeks. He couldn't get over her. The way she walked, they way she talked, everything.

"You should be a sign, the way you make me stop, you know." She'd just rolled her eyes at his comments. Just a little more sweet talking and he'd be in her pants in no time. He wanted it, she wanted it. Afterward he would decide whether to stay or not. No matter to him. It was in his nature to leave.

But he never did.

**10. Peacock - Katy Perry**

She had requested something strange tonight. She'd pulled him in her room by his belt and she told him he had something to show her. The he'd been teasing her. He was utterly confused. She'd said she wanted show stopping, heart throbbing, and all that jazz. She had requested to see what he was hiding underneath. He quirked an eyebrow. She circled him in anticipation as if to pounce on him. She told him not to talk. Just to show. She stood behind him and pretty much ripped his shirt from his skin. And finally she'd clarified what she wanted.

"Are _you _brave enough to let me see your pea_cock?_" She'd gotten what she wanted. And more than she expected. "End of the rainbow looking treasure. And all for me." He distinctly remembered her breathing out.

They'd had some fun that night. And the night after that. And the night- Oh no wait, Arthur told them to shut up and go to sleep. Yes, the kill joy ruined my fun.

**A/N: Yes. I know this was on crack and probably not of these made sense, but it's hard to make sense when you have a 3-4 minute time period. AND I DIDN'T CHEAT! :DDD **

**Lol anyway, total crack. And a lot smuttier than I intended... **

**DON'T HATE. APPRECIATE. **

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!**


End file.
